


Ice it, dear, if you can

by for_owlman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая, хмм, встреча Зимнего Солдата и Черной Вдовы с каким-то смыслом. </p>
<p>Внимание: ООС всех и вся, очень авторская трактовка событий, крайне дивные взгляды на вещи. Вас предупреждали (ТМ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice it, dear, if you can

Дуглас так и продолжал забираться в окно к Солдату, пока он сам не мог встать и покинуть госпиталь. Роджерсу, говорят, пришлось немногим лучше, поэтому никаких визитов и попыток провести душеспасительную беседу не было. Как-то раз заглянул Фьюри: предупредить, что, пока Капитан Америка не в состоянии адекватно говорить о делах, статус Солдата неясен, поскольку вполне возможно, что объявить его пленным или арестовать значит довести до истерики национальное достояние. Да ещё вот Наташа заглянула.  
Солдат был единственным, кто оставил Наташе шрам. Солдат был профессионалом экстра-класса. Солдат явно имел какое-то отношение к советской разведке. Солдат был близким другом Роджерса. Солдат был... просто был здесь, в этом госпитале, более или менее беспомощный, и Наташа решила, что почему бы и нет.  
Солдат большую часть времени либо спал, либо смотрел прямо перед собой (когда к нему не приставал Дуглас, чьи попадания на территорию практически не отслеживались, и стали злом более-менее привычным). Вдова пришла к нему как раз когда он был в сознании и один. Она думала, что, может, получится побеседовать, но не вышло — она так и не знала, о чем говорить, что спрашивать. На одни вопросы он отвечать не захочет, на другие — не сможет, говорят, его память серьезно повреждена. Так что она просто сидела и смотрела на него. А он смотрел то на неё, то в стену. При этом он не пытался притворяться, или делать вид, что игнорирует её, или выжидать, или ещё что-то... Он просто лежал, может, думал о чем-то, а скорее — ни о чем не думал. Иногда глядел на неё — точно так же, как глядел бы на тумбочку или другую мебель.  
Наташе неожиданно пришло в голову, что, пожалуй, он довольно привлекателен чисто по-мужски. Она усмехнулась этой мысли: Стив упоминал, что его друг был тем ещё lady killer'ом ― тогда, давно, до того, как над ним поэкспериментировали. А теперь — что ж... Улучшенное тело с усиленными рефлексами, металлическая — ладно, не металлическая, а бионическая — рука, да «трагический отпечаток во всё лицо». В общем, вполне себе ladies man, если захочет. Другой вопрос, что вряд ли захочет. И что у этих суперсолдат с мужской функцией... Наташа припомнила, что про Стива было вообще ничего непонятно: наружка клялась, что у него никого не было с момента пробуждения и до женитьбы на дочери Леншерра.  
Тогда она так и не заговорила — просто ушла, досадуя на себя, но решив, что «потом как-нибудь». А «потом» не случилось.  
***  
Дуг залез в Баки через окно, как всегда, и как всегда нес какую-то ерунду, из которой наблюдавшие при всем желании не смогли бы извлечь что-то полезное. Устроившись же около Солдата и разложив на коленях очередную книгу (как и обещал в первый раз, Дуг регулярно «пытал» Баки новинками сай-фай), и, наклонившись к Баксу, шепнул так тихо, что только слух суперсолдата мог бы уловить:  
― Выбираться тебе надо. Я подключился тут к их системе, ну, отслеживать состояние... У тебя оно уже некритичное. Кэпу вон чуть меньше, чем тебе, досталось, он уже ходячий, так что не сегодня-завтра, думаю, тебе начнут выносить мозг. Я так понял, этого ещё не делали потому, что ты типа больной, а эту больничку курирует не правительство, а мутанты, с которыми Кэп через свою жену знается, так что по его просьбе бравую контору от тебя гоняли, но дальше вряд ли смогут. Короче, Бакс, надо выбираться. Я тут принес маленькую штучку, которая вырубит всю электронику в комнате, останется так, ерунда — я про то, чем ты тут привязан и все дела. Сам-то как думаешь, сможешь быстро встать и куда-то плюхать?  
― Да, ― почти не открывая губ, еле слышно отозвался Солдат.  
― Ну вот и ладушки.  
Дуг использовал небольшой, довольно стандартный гаджет, который убил всю электронику в радиусе нескольких метров ЭМ-импульсом. Свои-то «игрушки» он упрятал в сумке, оснащенной защитой против такого баловства, а руку Солдата они обмотали изолирующими бинтами в три слоя: для верности. Стандартные фишки, ничего особенного, ребенок справится.  
Аккуратно отправив в оффлайн всю аппаратуру, включая камеры видеонаблюдения, Дуг торопливо кинул книгу на столик около кровати и начал высвобождать Солдата. Перерезать наручники было секундным делом, единственная неловкость возникла только с катетерами да капельницами. Впрочем, неловко если и было, то Дугу — Солдата, похоже, такие мелочи не волновали. Спрыгнув с кровати — всё ещё тяжело, слишком много времени провёл без движения, хотя мышцы и стимулировали слабыми разрядами, чтобы не было атрофии — Солдат повернулся к Дугу, уже вытряхнувшему из сумки одежду и амуницию.  
― Извини, без маски и очков, это добро на заказ клепают, сам знаешь, а свои старые мы там посеяли, ― пожал плечами Дуг. Солдат кивнул почти и мгновенно оделся.  
― Теперь?  
― В окно. Я ж не только из романтических побуждений туда лазил...  
Уходя, Дуг бросил принесенную книгу на постель. «Я себе ещё куплю, а это... пусть сломают себе мозги, какого черта я хотел этим сказать!».  
***  
Так что «потом» для Черной Вдовы не случилось. А жаль, жаль...  
Стив рвал и метал на тему «Какого черта он ушел, а мы даже не поговорили!». Наташа предлагала пробить Солдата по каналам для наемников, но Стив огрызнулся, что хватит, уже допробивались. Наташа только пожала плечами, и больше не заговаривала на эту тему.  
Так Стиву и не сообщили, что «под ковром» была развернута «операция» по поиску Солдата. Но нашла «лежбище» ― тот ангар — Наталья почти случайно.  
Самым разумным было бы отмаячить группе захвата, и ждать их. Но... Но. Поэтому Наташа аккуратно пробралась внутрь — чтоб обнаружить там довольно спартанскую обстановку, читай бардак, на взгляд любого нормального человека, в двух углах лежанки, в третьем ― плита, маленький холодильник и микроволновка, в четвертом стиральная машина и душевая кабинка, по центру — впечатляющий арсенал, а по всему остальному пространству был раскидан непонятный хлам. И в одном из углов, на койке, обретался Зимний Солдат — читал что-то лежа. Вот уж не подумала бы.  
Её появление он засек, пожалуй, поздновато — видимо, потому, что ждал напарника, и не обратил внимание на шум. А когда обратил — что-то было не так, не как с Дугом — она уже входила. Входила нарочито медленно, открыто — на негласном языке наемников и просто интересных личностей это означало, что пришла не драться, а поговорить, может, даже с выгодой для обеих сторон.  
Солдат поднялся — медленно, аккуратно, каждое движение, казалось, содержало в себе гораздо больше, чем это могло показаться. Да так и было — примеривался на будущее, если всё же придется уходить, разрешать конфликт «вручную» (или, знаю излюбленную технику боя госпожи Романофф, вножную), или...  
― Привет. Интересно тут у вас, ― проговорила Романофф, подходя ближе.  
― Зачем пришла?  
― Поговорить. Может, помнишь — я приходила в госпитале...  
Солдат ничего не ответил, только ждал, что она ещё скажет. Наталья про себя вздохнула — она уже заметила за ним эту особенность, сиречь неспособность к поддержанию нормального человеческого разговора, как обычно казалось окружающим — а на деле, скорее, нежелание тратить энергию на лишние действия и телодвижения. Разумно.  
― В общем, капитан Роджерс тебя ищет, хочет поговорить.  
Солдат продолжал молчать.  
― Ты этого не хочешь?  
― Мне это не нужно.  
О, ну наконец-то. Наталья неожиданно поняла, что практически не слышала его — когда они впервые столкнулись, всё, что пришлось на её долю, это выкрик «Она моя!», а во второй раз он не разговаривал, в то время как его напарник трепался за двоих.  
― Кстати, где мальчишка? За хлебом пошел, что ли?  
Солдат снова не ответил. Наталья подошла ближе, отмечая, как неуловимо изменилось положение его тела, мышц — уже более настороженный, готовый атаковать. Она сейчас чувствовала себя, как будто без оружия вышла на дикого зверя — не медведя, но, скорее, волка или льва, и теперь пытается... договориться? Сложно сказать.  
― Что тебе нужно? ― Какая роскошь, аж целая вторая фраза, и на сей раз даже не ответ на её вопрос, но ответ на её действия. Наташа подумала, и ответила честно:  
― Ты.  
― Для чего?  
― Капитан Роджерс хочет с тобой поговорить.  
― Почему пришла ты, а не он?  
― Я... мы тебя искали. Я нашла.  
― Ложь, ― как-то даже весело ответил ей Солдат. ― Ты искала меня для себя.  
Мысли он, что ли, читает? Или, как Роджерс, подмечает то, что другим недоступно? «Теряете хватку, агент Романова, привыкли, что имеете дело с простыми людьми, опускаете планку...» ― усмехнулась сама себе Наталья. Солдат молча ждал.  
― Ну, положим, для себя.  
― Задание?  
― Почему обязательно задание?  
― Потому что задание, ― просто ответил Солдат.  
Нет, точно мысли читает.  
Наталья пожала плечами:  
― Послушай, ты же не думаешь, что я полная дура? Хотя ты меня обставил, конечно. Так просто я тебя не выпущу отсюда. В деле ты меня видел. До прихода группы захвата я сумею тебя продержать. Ещё и твоему напарнику достанется, когда он вернется...  
Романова учла ошибки и теперь смотрела в оба, с полной концентрацией — и заметила почти неуловимую перемену в Солдате, когда заговорили о его напарнике. Значит, парнишка для него что-то значит.  
― Я могу предложить тебе другой вариант.  
Солдат снова не ответил, только чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает. 

― Ты без глупостей дождешься агентов. Пойдешь с ними. Пообщаешься с Роджерсом. Там смотри сам, что делать. Про твоего напарника забудут. Лучше, если ты дашь ему отмашку, чтоб не возвращался. По крайней мере, сейчас, впрочем... впрочем, решайте сами. Я сомневаюсь, что это логово будут сильно охранять, особенно если намекнуть, что вы собрались менять место дислокации, и он уже убрался туда, а ты просто собирал вещи.  
Солдат помолчал, потом спросил:  
― А если нет?  
― Тогда будем драться, ― пожала плечами Романофф. ― Я не думаю, что выдержу тебя долго, но поверь, я сумею удержать тебя до прихода группы. А там...  
Солдат снова помолчал, а потом заговорил:  
― Хорошо. Сейчас ты дашь мне связаться с моим напарником. Потом я дождусь здесь прихода твоих людей и пойду с ними. Сделка?  
― Да, ― протянула руку Романофф, но Солдат только выудил откуда-то коммуникатор и торопливо начал набирать сообщение нормальной рукой. Романофф не видела, что он пишет, да ей было и неинтересно. Покончив с этим, Солдат удивил её — завалился обратно на койку, взявшись за книгу.  
― Ты даже не боишься меня? Так открываешься?  
― Я мог бы бояться, если бы не был твоей добычей. Добычу берегут, ― отозвался Солдат.  
Романофф села на один из стульев лицом к спинке. Уставилась на Солдата, откровенно разглядывая. Всё-таки шикарный образец мужчины, да и металлическая рука только добавляла вкуса — в глазах Романофф. Опять же, то, что он был суперсолдатом — значит, выдержал бы куда больше, чем обычный, даже тренированный, мужчина...  
― Ты так на меня смотришь, будто съесть хочешь. Что, всё так плохо? ― Показалось, или в голосе Солдата была насмешка? В любом случае, это ж надо было так глупо раскрыться. Наталья перевела взгляд с его торса на лицо, и увидела, что он смотрит прямо на неё — этим своим пустым взглядом. Якобы пустым.  
Романофф пожала плечами:  
― Ну, как тебе сказать... Никогда не понимала, кстати, что у вас, суперсолдат, с этими делами. Либидо, мужская функция. Или тебе после криокамер об этом беспокоиться не приходится?  
Солдат ответил не меняя выражения:  
― Если хочешь, можешь проверить. Так, кажется, в этой вашей порнографии принято начинать?  
― Ты смотришь порнографию? Или твой напарник?  
Вместо ответа Солдат быстро, неуловимым движением — так, что Романофф практически не успела отреагировать ― вскочил и оказался позади неё. Наталья снова восхитилась, с какой грацией профессионала этот парень двигался. Роджерс брал в первую очередь силой, а этого, похоже, специально тренировали быть совершенным оружием. Она успела только дернуться вверх, как была прижата к стулу — похоже, его торсом. Тяжелые руки, одна — горячая, живая, вторая холодная, гладкая, если не считать разъемы сегментов — опустились ей на плечи, и практически сразу металлическая сомкнулась на горле, запрокидывая е голову и прижимая затылком к его груди — тоже твердой и горячей:  
― Я не причиню тебе вреда и не убегу, мы заключили сделку. Мне всё равно, что делать, пока появится твоя группа.  
«Пикап-мастер 80 левела!..» ― невесело усмехнулась Романофф про себя — мысленно, разумея себя же. С другой стороны... чего она ожидала? Нет, точно не такой реакции — но Солдат на то и был Солдатом, чтоб вести себя абсолютно не как другие.  
― Хорошо.  
― Тогда опусти руки и не сопротивляйся. Я не причиню тебе вреда, ― повторил Солдат.  
Романофф почувствовала, что ситуация, откровенно бредовая и напоминающая какую-то горячечную эротическую фантазию, ей нравится, поэтому не стала отвечать, только молча опустила руки, как он и сказал.  
Солдат аккуратно расстегнул на ней куртку, потянул вниз. Делал он всё не нарочито медленно, но и не быстро, как могло бы быть в «порыве страсти», скорее просто ровно так, как следовало бы — тщательно. И ей это нравилось.  
Сняв с неё куртку, Солдат коснулся пальцами основания её шеи, провел по плечам до бретелек майки и бюстгальтера, подцепил их и повел дальше, стягивая на предплечья. Снова коснулся плеч.  
― Ты так и собираешься...  
― Тихо, ― прозвучало без эмоций, простое указание, что делать. Снова металлический холод на шее, Романофф отстраненно подумала, что, может, он её убьет всё-таки — а с другой стороны...  
― А ты знаешь, как завести девушку! ― Вот черт, похоже, голос всё же охрип. ― Но учти, наша наружка вовсе не такие копуши, как иногда кажется...  
― Как скажешь.  
― Эй, дай я сама это сниму.  
― Как скажешь, ― с этими словами он отступил назад, и Наташа почувствовала разочарование — в его горячих объятиях было... хорошо. Она поднялась, так и оставшись стоять с ногами, раздвинутыми стулом, и стянула с себя майку, коснулась было застежки бюстгальтера, как ощутила на своих пальцах пальцы Солдата.  
― Дальше я сам, если ты не против.  
Какое уж тут против.  
Сочетание горячей живой плоти и холодного металла было по меньшей мере интересным — пока он снимал с неё бюстгальтер, всё так же стоя позади, поглаживая кончиками пальцев её спину, переходя на живот, запустив пальцы глубже в её брюки, по пути расстегнув их.  
― Дальше сама. Мне ж тоже надо. И ложись.  
― Что, классическую миссионерскую? ― хмыкнула Наташа, торопливо избавляясь от остатков одежды.  
― Могу и... как это... в коленно-локтевую поставить, ― без тени насмешки отозвался Солдат.  
Было что-то немного шизофреничное в том, чтобы раздеваться в этом ангаре, настоящей берлоге наемников, и, ощущая кожей легкий холод, ждать на жесткой лежанке, пока до тебя снизойдет один из лучших наемников — в этот момент быстро, но не торопливо раздевавшийся, совершенно не смущенный тем, что она за ним наблюдет. В этот момент Наталья неожиданно поняла, что его вопрос, с которого всё началось, был не реакцией на обидное или нежелательное действие — а просто вопросом. Стоп...  
― Эй... А у тебя что, тоже всё настолько плохо, что ты так быстро решил мне помочь? ― поинтересовалась она. Солдат с грацией гепарда скользнул на неё, и его сразу стало много — всё-таки физические габариты у них были таковы, что... При этом тяжело Наталье не было — он держался на ногах, не наваливаясь на неё, руками же гладил её, сжимая груди, лаская пальцами — и снова это сумасшедшее различие между его руками — соски. Интересно, по порнографии, что ли, учился, или наитие?..  
― Не настолько плохо, как у тебя, ― серьезно ответил он, отрываясь от её шеи, которую целовал и прикусывал, ― но я... Мне было интересно попробовать. А с обычными женщинами...  
― Твоя рука — слишком заметная штука... ― выдохнула Романофф, обнимая его и прижимая к себе — и в кои-то веки не заботясь о том, как бы не сломать партнеру кости. Он охнул, а потом дернулся вверх, одной рукой прихватив её за горло, вторую сунув между ног.  
― Что ещё... ― прохрипела Романофф, но не успела докончить или хотя бы подумать — к её губам приникли горячие — вот черт, он весь такой горячий, что ли? Чертов метаболизм! ― губы Солдата. И дальнейшее стало как-то уже не так важно, как то, что происходило прямо здесь и сейчас, между ними.  
Наташа не смогла бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько времени это у них заняло — сколько времени прошло до момента, пока Солдат, дав, впрочем, ей кончить первой, не навалился на неё почти всем весом. Впрочем, это было некритично. Наташа приобняла его, гладя по спине, он, кое-как приподняв голову, аккуратно поцеловал её в грудь, и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
Ого. Приехали.  
Глаза у Солдата в кои-то веки были яркими и живыми — не как всегда.  
― Спасибо. Это было хорошо. ― Наташа мягко коснулась его лба, убирая влажные пряди:  
― Обращайся, если что.  
«Тюремная романтика. Прямо вижу, как буду пробираться к тебе в камеру за вот этим самым... Ох наблюдатели повеселятся...».  
Почти сразу Солдат встал, и, кинув ей одеяло, начал всё так же — тщательно, быстро, но неторопливо — одеваться. Наталье было откровенно лень. Кроме того, что-то ей подсказывало, что очень вовремя притащилась группа захвата.  
Солдат же, одевшись, присел на край койки, и, откинув одеяло, в которое Романофф только-только закуталась, положил металлическую руку ей на живот, и как-то буднично сообщил:  
― Знаешь... я мог бы сейчас вырвать тебе внутренности.  
Наталья даже не пошевелилась. А Солдат, мягко погладив её, наклонился и поцеловал — прямо в солнечное сплетение, коснувшись кожи горячим языком.  
― Жалко, времени нет.  
― Не отказалась бы от второго раза?  
― Ага... С тобой хоть можно не сдерживаться.  
― Я думал, у вас тренированные солдаты.  
― Но не суперсолдаты. Суперсолдат у нас один, и он теперь, увы, женат, ― проговорила Наталья, вставая и начиная одеваться. Солдат же сел на какой-то стул и как отключился от окружающей реальности.  
Похоже, за ними следили — как только она оделась, ввалилась группа захвата, ведомая... Бартоном. Ну обалдеть теперь.  
― Эй, без грубостей, ребята, он сдался! ― Окрик Натальи остановил было бравых коммандос, и Клинт, лицо которого отражало по меньшей мере интересный набор эмоций, махнул рукой, мол, давайте наручники.  
― Дай я сама.  
― Чего это вдруг?  
― Вы явно не сможете удержаться от своих доминантных фантазий на тему того, что арестованного сначала ставят на колени, потом заковывают. А он, конечно, сдался, но он нестабилен, ― с этими словами Наталья забрала наручники — хотя какие наручники, настоящие кандалы, специально разработанные для сверхсильных существ, и подошла к Солдату. Тот, переведя взгляд, понял, молча встал и повернулся к ней спиной, сцепив руки. Он не сопротивлялся, молча смотрел прямо перед собой всё то время, пока его уводили.  
― Он ведь не один работает.  
― Его напарник как раз свалил на задание.  
― Это он тебе сказал?  
― По своим каналам пробила.  
― А здесь...  
Вдова в ответ пожала плечами:  
― Оставь охрану, вызови персонал убрать мусор. Нам тут явно делать нечего.  
― О’кей, ― Клинт махнул, чтобы пленника грузили в транспорт и грузились сами. А когда последний боец вышел из ангара, зло поинтересовался у Натальи:  
― Сдерживаться, значит, приходится? А тут не пришлось?  
Та только пожала плечами:  
― Меня Черной Вдовой не за красивые глаза назвали.


End file.
